lands_of_hua_xiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shu Kingdom
The Kingdom of Shu The Shu Kingdom sits in the south central to southwestern corners of the Hua Xian territory. Geography The main enviroment of Shu ranges from small glens with clearings to massive thick forests. The island inhabited by Shu, Hainan, is a complete jungle, lush with wild flora and fauna. Near the center of Shu sits the Ruomu Tree, a massive tree that stands miles tall above all other trees. Notable Locations - The Ruomu Tree houses the city of Yinping inside of it's protective, shielding bark and in it's stalwart branches. Though it seems to be the most protected city, another fortress city sits south of Yinping, the city of Chengdu. - Chengdu is a less natural city sitting on the side of a large river, giving them access to the oceans. It's job is to protect the kingdom's royal family, The Liu's, and it's leader, Liu Bei, from attacks from the south and west. It sits as the capital of Shu due to it's impenetrable defenses. - Outside of these two cities, villages are sparse in the forest, but are strongly defended by scouting rangers and druids to keep them from razing and ambush from Wu, Wei, and the Free Lands. When they do survive, they prosper greatly with all ranges of food and drink to export for profit, as well as their extensive control of bamboo. - Shu also has the most monk monasteries in the Hua Xian region, housing isolated elves from the war. They train and teach each other philosphies and the dangers of the civil war continuing in their lands, preparing for the inevitable reach the war will have on them. One in particular stands out, which is the Temple of the Ancestors, where previous heroes of Hua Xia are buried and protected from necromancy. Government The Shu Kingdom's government could be considered the most lenient with it's inhabitants. It follows the traditional kingdom mentality with Liu Bei sitting as the leader of Shu and it's military. Bei's family stood as the royal family, doing it's best to set up defenses in the forests, and provide the people with a stable economy and minimal damage to property. Because of this, their ability to stop spies and defend their borders is their strength. They lack the ability to push into other countries, which is their weakness. The Liu family focuses more on tradition, family, and connections to rule over it's people. It ensures that everyone's beliefs are protected, and that families keep their ties strong. They rule by the word of the people, and what they want for their kingdom. Culture - Shu's diet is mostly vegetables, fruit, and grain due to the excess of flora and the good ground found in clearings perfect for farming. Bamboo is also used in many ways to create teas and flavorful sides to dishes. - Shu's primary trade is exporting bamboo and all types of wood to the other territories. Shu natives typically take up the career of woodcarving, carpentry, or wood cutting, or farming. - Shu is also known for their isolated monasteries, since Shu was once the home of the eladrin elves. The other races of elves stayed while the eladrin moved south to the Free Lands, leaving the wood and high elves to stay. The civil war eventually forced them to stay away from the conflict and major cities in Shu. - The typical clothing is made with imported wool from Wu and Wei, dyed with greens and browns. Leather is often accompanied as well either with belts, vest, or arm and leg covers to protect from dangerous plants and small wildlife. People in Shu also carry bows and shortswords to protect themselves in case an enemy ambush or animal attacks them during their travel into the forests. - Due to the emperor's law against magical beasts, the only animals found in Shu are regular forest and jungle animals, other than a rare magical monster coming through the Free Lands near the southern border. - Families in Shu stick together in one household. Only a marriage allows someone to leave their home for another household, connecting other families together. It is typical for natives of the Shu Kingdom to be wary of strangers, only being kind once respect has been earned within the household.